The present disclosure relates to pressure sensor devices, and particularly to devices that identify changes in fluid pressure.
Pressure sensors typically measure absolute or relative pressure of fluids such as gasses or liquids. Measurement of fluids enables accurate control and monitoring of various devices and systems. There are various sensor devices using any of multiple available mechanisms of action for measuring pressure. For example, given sensor devices can use piezoelectric, piezoresistive, optical, electromagnetic, and other technologies for measuring pressure. Some pressure sensors are being manufactured at very small sizes. For example, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are now being used as pressure sensors. The main function of a MEMS sensor is to transfer a pressure signal into an electrical output signal based on an absolute or differential pressure input combined with offering an electrical base signal. Such relatively small pressure sensors are useful in systems where size and weight are valid considerations.